Poison
by kaaaleidoscope
Summary: It had always been him and her until he showed up. Adam/Elle/Peter


**Disclaimer- I don't own Heroes. Obviously**

* * *

She knew what was going on. She had known since the first time he came home smelling like _him_.

She knew she should end it. But she couldn't. She's loved Adam Monroe for as long as she can remember.

He was her only friend after her father locked her away. He was her first kiss. The first and only man she had ever slept with.

It had always been him and her; until _he_ showed up. Elle can't deny that she hadn't been ... _intrigued _by Peter Petrelli.

But, really, she had never thought of anything more than a kiss or two. She had Adam and that was all she needed. It killed her that he didn't feel the same way.

She knew it was coming far before it actually did. She could see it in the way they would talk about each other. She had overheard their conversations. And then there was the fact that most days when Elle would go into Adam's cell he would say 'not right now. Peter ..."

And then she had helped him and Peter escape. Peter had gone off to find his family and Adam had run off-far away- with Elle.

They had lived alone, not once being bothered, for a year. She could tell he missed Peter- even if he wouldn't admit it. But she couldn't blame him; she had missed Peter too.

And then one day he showed up at their door. She had wrapped him up in a hug right away.

Adam stayed back, gave nothing but a 'hello, Peter.' But that night they went out, to catch up, and that morning he came back at 2:30.

She was waiting for him, lying on the couch, half asleep.

"Adam." She got off the couch and walked over to him and embraced him, kissing his cheek.

And that was when she smelt it. Peter. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"I'm going to go shower." He had said, leaving her standing there.

Peter had stayed that weekend. Then he started coming to visit them every few weekends.

Then it was every weekend. And then it was Peter staying weeks at a time. And then he finally moved there.

Elle tried to act excited, _feel _excited, but she couldn't. She couldn't fathom why he was doing this to her.

Why he was cheating on her with her only other friend. And then he would just come back home, to her, like nothing was wrong. Like he hadn't just been out fucking Peter Petrelli.

He would tell her how much he loved her, how he couldn't see himself without her, almost as if he were trying to convince himself. Trying to remember that he _did _care for Elle, and that was why he kept coming back.

She waited. Waited for the day when he would come home and say he couldn't do it anymore.

That he was in love with Peter Petrelli now. That he couldn't keep coming home to Elle, pretending that he still _loved her_.

But he didn't. Instead, he asked her to marry him. She was an idiot and she said yes. She thought maybe, that by him asking her to marry him, he was choosing her.

She had believed it, for awhile. It had been a small ceremony, only a few of the people they had met while living there, attending. Peter had been there, looking indignant.

She had taken this as a sign that Adam had ended it with him; that he was finally _just hers_ again.

But then one day, a few weeks after the wedding, he had told her he was going to Peter's, and she knew it wasn't over.

She didn't know if it would ever be. If she would just be stuck in this poisonous _thing_ for the rest of her life.

She wondered, if maybe, she would leave him; decide that he wasn't worth the intense pain she felt every time he walked out the door.

But she knew she wouldn't. Because she had always loved him; always would love him.

And having Adam Monroe in her life, she decided, whether he be cheating on her with the Peter Petrelli's of the world, was better than him not being in her life at all.

* * *

**A/N- I'm not sure if I like the ending much, but I stayed up until six in the morning writing it, having to be up for work early. And the next day I couldn't think of another way to end it.**

**Anyways, review! :)**


End file.
